Claimed
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy sets out to prove to John that he is the only one who is allowed to claim him... SLASH/CENTON Dedicated to WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness


**A/N: Really late on this request but hope WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness likes!**

John pulled his car into the garage of the St. Louis home he shared with his longtime boyfriend and sighed in relief. He was so happy to be home. The 1000th episode of Raw had gone perfectly but it had been too long of a night. Randy had spent most of it with him and all the other superstars backstage in the arena but he had succumbed to exhaustion and left hours earlier. John had been forced to remain; one of the things he disliked about being the face of the WWE was that he was never able to leave early. If anything, he had to close out the show.

John let himself into the darkened and quiet house and walked up the stairs to his and Randy's bedroom. He was thankful it was just them tonight and that they didn't have to worry about being awoken at the crack of dawn by Alanna.

John saw the light emanating from the bedroom and instantly knew Randy was awake. He hurried his paces and walked into the room, dropping his bag carelessly on the floor and moving his gaze towards the bed where Randy lay staring at the television.

"Hey, baby."

Randy turned over at the sound of John's voice and narrowed his eyes. He slowly stood up and stared intently at John. "Come here,"

John's eyes widened and he found himself taking a step back instead of towards Randy as he requested. "Why? What's wrong? You look pissed,"

"Pissed? Yes, I am pissed. It shouldn't come as that much of a surprise to you, though," Randy's voice was low and he spoke slowly and deliberately. "Didn't I warn you about getting too close to Phil after your little teasing act with Dwayne? I warned you, John."

John held up his hands. "Whoa, wait a minute! I didn't do anything with Dwayne and I'm not gonna do anything with Phil! We're just friends; you know that, Ran. You know I love you and only you,"

Randy ignored John's sentiment and only glared at him further. "And you know I don't like it when you get so close to other male friends, John. Do I have to show you what happens when you forget that?" He took a step forward and pointed at the space in front of him. "I asked you earlier to come here."

John gulped slowly and then scampered forward, staring nervously into Randy's eyes, not knowing what else to do.

Fingers slowly curled about the edge of John's chin, and Randy lifted his face so he could stare into his eyes. "Good." He murmured, his other hand coming up to stroke his face. "Don't make me ask you twice next time, John."

John sighed softly, thankful that Randy's anger seemed to be dissipating but the younger man's grasp on his chin soon tightened. His eyes flew back up to meet Randy's as his heart began to race from a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Randy let his hand slide down John's right arm. He took John's hand and pressed it against his groin, letting the little man feel his erection. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

John closed his eyes and shuddered. The sensation of Randy's body pressed against his was just too hot. He squeezed the large bulge in his hand, stroking his fingers back and forth over the denim-encased flesh. Randy gripped his chin tightly and moved John's face closer, their lips hovering together. "Do you want me?"

John turned around and lifted his head up for a kiss. "God, yes,"

Randy pulled back and smirked. "Why should I let you have me? All you've done tonight is break a direct order from me and fool around with your little toys. Why shouldn't I send you back to one of them?"

John's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly shook his head. "No, Ran! I don't want them! I never have! I just want you, baby! I promise to not be so friendly anymore…I swear! I'm sorry!"

Randy's smirk remained and he shoved John away roughly. "Prove it,"

John's hands moved to Randy's belt, quickly unbuckling and then unzipping his jeans. Randy wore no underwear so his dick slapped against his belly as John lowered the jeans. John couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips as he stared at Randy's hard member.

"Suck it," Randy growled as he pushed John onto his knees.

John willingly dropped to his knees in front of his lover. The hardwood floor was cold and hard against his knees, but he didn't care. He ran his tongue up the underside of that magnificent cock, tracing along the largest of the veins. He could feel the hot hardness pulse with each of Randy's heartbeats. When he got to the underside of the head, he flicked his tongue back and forth. Randy groaned and tightened his hands in John's hair.

John gripped the base and aimed it down. He took the head into his mouth and started to suck. He knew exactly how Randy liked his blowjobs. He relaxed his throat and took Randy deep, swallowing him whole inch by inch.

He felt like he barely got started when Randy reached down and pulled him back to his feet. He looked at Randy questioningly and pouted. "I'm not done,"

"You're gonna make me come too quick," Randy explained. "Your mouth is just too fucking good, and I'm wanna be inside your ass when I come."

Randy kissed John slow and deep, stroking his tongue with his own. John sucked Randy's tongue into his mouth, and Randy pushed his throbbing cock into John's belly.

While they kissed, Randy began unbuttoning John's shirt. He tossed the shirt aside and then started on his pants. John held himself steady on Randy's big frame and kicked off his shoes.

Randy pushed John towards the bed, tossing him down like a rag dog. He reached forward into their nightstand drawer and pulled out a brand new bottle of lube.

"Lay down on your back," Randy commanded.

John instantly obeyed, laying down, spreading his legs with his arms at his sides. Randy could see him trembling with desire and need. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was already quickening. His dick was rock hard, lying rigid against his stomach, pointing towards his belly button. Redness crept down the dusky shaft, and the crown glistened with slick pre-come.

"You're so obedient when you want to be," Randy told him. "Such a good boy. I think you really are sorry. You deserve a reward."

Randy stroked his hands down John's body, caressing his skin. John let out a little moan as Randy touched him, letting Randy know how good he was making him feel. Randy grabbed John's legs behind the knees and pushed them up and out, spreading him wide. He dipped his head down and licked John's sack, pulling his balls into his mouth one at a time until they pulled up tight against his body.

Randy grabbed John's dripping dick and slid his fingers around, smearing the pre-come all over. He pulled the stiff dick away from John's belly and slid his fingers over the sensitive head and watched a pearly drop ooze out of the slit. He swiped his tongue over the tip and John's breathing hitched.

John panted and arched his hips up just a bit before dropping back down. "Randy, please," he moaned, his voice tight and needy.

Randy knew what John was asking for. He just didn't know if he should comply or not. While a part of him had been infuriated to see John laugh and being touched by 2 other men, a part of him knew the older man hadn't sought it. He knew John loved him and only him but the possessive side of him still got angry and took over at certain moments.

John lifted his hand, and paused hesitantly, then moved his shaking hand to the back of Randy's head. His fingers lightly rubbed the stubble of Randy's hair. Randy looked up and his eyes met John's. The depth of emotion in John's expressive blue eyes never failed to amaze him. His eyes were begging him. John's hand on his head gave the gentlest of nudges while his hips pushed up slightly.

Randy couldn't take anymore and decided to end John's misery. With his fingers tight around the base of John's cock, Randy pulled it up so that it was pointing upwards. He never took his eyes off John's as he took him into his mouth. As he closed his lips around the shaft and began sliding his mouth down, he watched John's facial expression. John's mouth dropped open and he drew in a deep breath. Randy knew John liked a more gentle touch so he sucked softly while his mouth slid up and down.

Randy managed to wet his middle finger, while still working John with his mouth. His finger slid into John's crease, searching for the target hidden there. John moaned and spread his legs wider, encouraging Randy. A gentle push and Randy's thick digit was buried inside John tight heat. A flick forward and he rubbed the rough, calloused pad of that finger against John's walls, pressing against his sensitive gland on the other side.

John bucked up, pressing his dick deeper into Randy's mouth. "Oh god, Randy!" he cried. He grabbed a handful of the comforter in his fist while the other hand tensed on Randy's head.

Randy moaned around John's dick, bobbing his mouth up and down. His finger moved inside his ass in a counterpoint rhythm. When he replaced the single finger with both his index and middle fingers, John started to shake. Randy knew that John was about to come, but he was so into what he was doing, so into John's responses, that there was no way in hell he was going to pull off. Randy increased his head speed and moved his fingers with increasing pressure, wanting to make sure John was stretched for what was going to happen next.

"Randy," John warned in a gasping breath. John's body shook uncontrollably as he tried to squirm away from Randy's mouth and hand. The pleasure was just too intense. He let out a cry that bordered on pain. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Randy ignored John's attempts to pull away. He pressed a hand on John's belly, fanned out his fingers and pinned him down. He bobbed his head faster and stroked his pumping fingers against John's g-spot.

John exploded into his mouth and Randy swallowed it down. He sucked harder, still bobbing his head while John screamed, bucked and writhed beneath him until he was completely spent. But Randy didn't stop. Knowing how sensitive John got after he came, he sucked harder, wanting to drive him to delirium.

"No more," John cried. His hips pulled back and he kicked his legs out and tried to pull Randy's head away.

Randy growled around John's dick, sucking hard on the head and twisting his mouth around. He fluttered his tongue back and forth over the top of the slit, making John buck beneath him. "Randy, please!"

Randy plunged down the shaft again and an extra burst of liquid oozed into his mouth. He growled and swallowed it down, pleased with himself.

Randy finally let John go with a pop. He crawled on top of John, pushing his thighs wide apart with his knees. He looked down at the older man with a grin on his face. "Good boy," he growled.

John looked up at Randy with wonder and awe. "God, I love you. How could I think of wanting anyone but you…ever?" He reached up and pressed a hand to his jaw.

Randy turned his head and kissed the inside of John's palm. "You're mine," he whispered. "Forever,"

John nodded, relaxing as Randy shifted and his weight settled on top of him. He reached between the big man's legs and wrapped his fingers around the hardness he found. He maneuvered the head of Randy's dick beneath his balls. It poked at John, probing and seeking entrance. Randy bent down and kissed John hard while his hips began a slow grinding, hard and hot and needy. He reached for the lube and moved away from John temporarily to break the plastic seal and snap the top open. While he fumbled with the bottle, John sat up on his elbows and took Randy's hard-on in both of his hands.

Randy grabbed one of his wrists and stilled the motion. "Stop. You're gonna make me cum way too quickly."

John smiled and moved a hand underneath, cupping Randy's balls. "I wanna sit on you tonight. Can we try that?"

Randy moved faster than he thought possible and laid flat on the bed. "Hell yeah. Ride me, baby."

John took the lube from Randy and straddled his lap. He poured the slippery liquid down Randy's dick, smiling as Randy sucked through his teeth at the coolness of the lube. He held the heavy shaft steady while he got into position. His hole was already twitching in anticipation of having the younger man buried balls deep inside him. John gently eased the generous head past his tight ring. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He braced his knees on the floor and his hands on Randy's belly, and then pushed in with one smooth move. He had to pause halfway for a moment to adjust to Randy's girth. After a few relaxing breaths, he pushed down until he was seated fully on his man.

Randy groaned as his cock was surrounded by heat. John was so tight. He was buried completely inside John's body. John's dick was once again rigid as steel, pointing up towards his belly, dark and wet with need.

When Randy felt John's body relaxing, John opened his eyes and looked down at him. "I love you, Randy." He drew in a staggered breath. "I love you so much."

He reached up and caressed John's face, grateful at the love that radiated from him. "I know."

John lifted up and then pushed back down. Both men groaned loudly as John began to move, slow at first, then quickly building up speed once he got used to the new motions.  
Randy's hands gripped John's waist, holding on tightly, helping him to move up and down. He bucked his hips up to meet him halfway, making sure to angle right into his prostate with every jab.

Randy stared at John with unabashed lust. John's head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. Randy reached up with his left hand and began pinching and rolling one of John's nipples. He moved his hand down and grabbed John's cock.

"Ran!" he cried out as he began roughly sliding up and down on Randy's cock, bucking forward into Randy's fist and then slamming back down on his bodies moved in harmony as they frantically slammed against each other.

"Fuck yes," Randy growled, his voice deep and husky. "Fuck yourself! I wanna see you cum all over my cock."

"Yes," John managed to gasp. "It's so good, oh god, so good."

"You like my cock, baby?"

"I love it! Come inside me, Randy. Please, make me come!"

It was just too much at once; Randy's cock stabbing at his g-spot, his hand stroking him, his other hand alternating between his nipples, tweaking and pinching them. John went into sensory overload. He froze in place, his body tight and rigid, as Randy threw him past the point of no return.

When John's body started to shake itself apart, Randy took control. He gripped John's hips so tight he knew he would leave bruises. He pumped his hips up as hard as he could, relentlessly jabbing and stroking against John's prostate. John threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy.

John clamped around Randy's cock and began contracting. Randy couldn't have held back even if he wanted to. With a roar, he let loose, firing hot cum into John's ass. He was coming so hard, he was barely aware of John's cries and the warm liquid that splattered all over his belly and hand.

When Randy came to his senses, he grabbed John's quivering body tightly and turned him around, laying him back on the blanket. He settled on top of him, cradling his head in his hands.

Randy stared into John's face, smiling at the content expression. He didn't need to hear the words again to know how much John loved him. It was written all over his face.

John sniffed and smiled up at him. "Did I prove it to you? Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, baby."

Randy looked down at him and knew that John was his forever. He couldn't believe that he'd ever thought otherwise. Claiming John was the best decision he ever made in his life.

"I love you, too, Johnny."

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
